1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a quantity of vehicle motion and, more particularly, to a detecting apparatus for detecting the quantity of various kinds of vehicle motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus for detecting motion of a vehicle by an optical method has been suggested. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 52-26880 discloses a system for detecting speed and position of a vehicle in which an optical guide is arranged on a ground side and an optical source and optical receivers are provided on the vehicle, a detection being based on a duration of reception of a light by the optical receivers and a position at which the light is received.
In the conventional apparatus, since the optical guide must be arranged on the ground side, the system is expensive. Additionally, information obtained by the conventional apparatus is limited to the speed and position of a vehicle and, thus, it is insufficient for practical use.